Finchel Forever Chasing You 2: Gotcha?
by Finurtchel
Summary: The sequel to my story Finchel Forever Chasing You.  Finn and Rachel are temporarily friends and have agreed to delve into a relationship slowly. What will happen when they finally close the gap and become official? My version of season 2!
1. Prologue: Finn and Rachel In The Future

**Finchel Forever Chasing You 2: Gotcha?**

**Prologue: Rachel and Finn In The Future**

_Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel._ That's all I think as I dash down the stairs towards the auditorium. I know she'll be there because, hello, this is_ Rachel _we're talking about. I know she's there because she always goes there when she's upset, or if she needs a… um… ego boost. It's just what Rachel does, so don't ask questions about that, okay?

_Dude, stop talking to yourself. No one's dumb enough to ask you questions,_

_unless they are seeking all the wrong answers._

Anyway. (I'll just ignore that and keep talking to myself). I am going to Rachel and I am going to march right up to her and say…. I'll march right up to her and say… Crap!

_What's wrong, Finn? Got the jitters?_

**Shut up!**

I can do this. I can do the most important thing in my life. Right now. Right now!

I skid to a halt.

I pant and hold the stitch in my stomach.

I straighten myself up.

I put my hand forwards.

I chew on my lip.

I wipe sweat off my upper lip.

I push.

I open the doors.

The piano keys are cold on my fingers, comforting in the darkness of the auditorium. I sit still, opening my mouth to sing but no words seem to come. There are no words to describe how I feel right now. No lyrics to sing that can define the vast amount of feelings flowing through me.

The silence is deafening. I stroke the piano keys and the occasional note bellows out into the room as my fingers slide over and over.

A tear streaks down my face. I know I am doomed to be alone.

Sitting still in the darkness.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

But, suddenly… the darkness around me is bathed in light. It's almost like sunlight.

The doors are open.

**~That was super short! Sorry. I sort of whipped this up in a few minutes. Hope it's alright. Let me know what you think! It's meant to be a sort of introduction/sneak peek into something that is going to happen a lot later on in the story. I'm giving you something just to make the story a little interesting and hopefully draw you in a bit. More will be coming soon!~**


	2. Just Friends

**Chapter 1: Just Friends**

_The present_

The summer is quickly nearing to a close. Soon it was all going to be over. _This summer as been a good one_, Rachel thinks sadly as she looks at herself in her bedroom mirror, brushing her hair. She smiles unhappily at herself and shakes her head. She feels like she's different after this summer, like she is completely unprepared for the rest of her life.

And the sadness is overwhelming because she knows that after this last weekend, everything was going to go downhill. This weekend before school started again was her last chance at true happiness, she was sure of it. Her last chance to spend time with her best friend and the boy she was in love with before he gave up on her and decided to date some cheerleader again.

Rachel groaned and put her hairbrush down on the table in despair. She leant forwards, steadying herself against her vanity table and felt the tears start to leak out of her eyes.

Rachel had had the best summer in her entire life. She had spent almost every day just hanging out with Finn. After all their shaky problems together last year, she was so pleased that they'd been able to have so much fun together as friends. In the beginning of the summer they would just see each other for a couple of hours, a few times a week. In these moments they would just spend time getting to know each other again.

Now, Rachel laughed out loud (tears still pouring from her eyes) at the memory of Finn being so enthusiastic at playing those question games where only one person is allowed to ask questions one day and the other has to wait for the next day to ask their questions. It was fun. She'd learnt a lot about Finn that way; like, how he sprained his ankle when he was a toddler playing football for the first time and he wouldn't walk for two months because he was too scared and liked that people had to get stuff for him like they were his servants. He told her about the moment he started playing drums when he was 6 and how it had made him feel so powerful. He told her that he's always loved Sour Patch Babies because his mum always says that they were his dad's favourites too.

Rachel would always feel so nervous when it was her turn to be answering questions, but Finn never asked her anything too personal or embarrassing. His questions were always something like "what's your favourite kind of food?", "what's your favourite smell?" and "what's your favourite flavour of chips?" and that was just fun because Rachel would answer as intelligibly as she could and Finn would be confused and it would take him almost five minutes to figure out what she said.

After their first week of just asking each other questions in the park, Finn invited her over for lunch. Rachel remembered feeling so, so nervous about that because she hadn't known what to expect. Were Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Hummel and Kurt going to be there, too? She didn't know if she could handle that just yet. She definitely didn't need Kurt being sarcastic and rude to her as usual.

But she needn't have worried because when she arrived at the Hummel/Hudson residence and timidly knocked on the door, Finn opened it immediately. He beamed at her and he was holding a tray of salad sandwiches. They ate them in the small back garden of the house, sitting on a picnic blanket. It was a lovely experience and quickly reminded Rachel of the picnic she'd once set up for them in the auditorium, though it had Finn written all over it by its simplicity.

From then on Rachel grew more and more comfortable with spending time with Finn outside of school and it became a big obsession. She wanted to see him every day, and when they didn't, she always missed him more than she would ever have guessed she could.

They always tried to catch up as much as possible and when they did they would spend whole days together. Though they never ventured as far as a sleepover, they stayed late at each other's houses most nights, just watching movies (and when she was at Finn's, hanging out with Kurt, too, because Kurt and Finn were really close, too, though Rachel selfishly wished she could have Finn all to himself.)

Now, Rachel sighed and straightened up, wiping her eyes. She was spending the weekend with Finn but she just didn't want it all to end. She wanted it to always be summer so the only person she had to share Finn with was Kurt and they would be friends always and no other girls would get in the way of their lovely friendship.

_But you can't always get what you want, can you? _ Rachel said to herself, shaking her head. No, she would just have to get used to the fact that Finn wasn't going to try and get back together with her again. That he'd realised after all the time they'd spent together that she wasn't the one for him and that he was much more suited to a Cheerio.

For now, she just had to forget about that and enjoy the time she had with Finn over the weekend, being his best friend. She had to be happy with all she could ever be to him.

Finn stood in his room, scratching his head absently. He felt like he was forgetting something but he had no idea what it was and so he was just standing there like a complete idiot, lost in the moment.

Finn groaned after a moment and rubbed his eyes. He was so sure that there was something he was meant to be taking with him, or something he was meant to do before he left. What _was _it?

_Man, you're just going crazy again,_

_Crazy in love!_

Oh right.

That's what it is.

I promised myself I'd do it today, didn't I?

_Sure did, you loser._

Finn scowled before quickly spinning around and walking out of his room. How could he have almost forgotten about that? He was going to do it today and it was like, totally important and stuff.

And it was also really scary because even though he knew that he was definitely in love, this would feel much different if he knew that the girl he loved loved him, too.

But he didn't know. Rachel was weird lately. She was acting weird _all_ the time (not that she didn't usually) and it always felt like, when they were together, that she didn't really want to be there.

Finn didn't really understand how he'd managed to notice this, but it was probably because he loved to watch Rachel (not like a stalker though, okay?) and because he watched her so often, he kept seeing something in her face that just…wasn't good.

It made him nervous to think that Rachel was thinking things and not telling him what she was thinking. _Did she not like him anymore? Was she bored of him? Was there someone else? What the hell was going on with Rachel?_ These thoughts kept on going around and around in his head and he couldn't shake them off.

But it wasn't until today that he was actually going to ask her what was wrong. He was going to talk to her outright and he was going to tell her everything. He'd been promising himself for a week and he was finally going to do it.

Finn gulped as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He went straight to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror.

_What if Rachel didn't want to hear what he was going to tell her?_

Finn groaned out loud and splashed more water on his face. When he looked back up at the mirror he jumped in shock. He was so not expecting that!

He turned around angrily and yelled, "Jesus, Kurt! Do you mind?"

Kurt jumped back a little, raising his eyebrows. "Umm, yes… Good morning, Finn. Sorry for scaring you but do you realise you are making the whole bathroom wet?"

Finn looked down and saw water all over the sink.

He shrugged and mumbled, "sorry," before turning away and wiping his face on a towel.

"That's so unsanitary," Kurt muttered pointedly before walking out of the bathroom and waiting for Finn in the hallway.

Finn walked out a few seconds later and looked at Kurt.

"Sorry for yelling, dude," Finn said, leaning back on the hallway wall opposite him.

"Please, I keep telling you not to call me that, _dude,_" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

When Finn didn't bother to retort like he usually did, Kurt's face grew serious.

"Are you okay, Finn? You seem a little stressed," he asked, tilting his head at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "I'm seeing Rachel today."

Kurt nodded. "Yes… I can see how _that_ would make anyone feel stressed but… what's wrong?"

Finn sighed and mumbled. "Nothing…. I just… I don't think… I'm telling her something today… but I don't think… she'd want to hear it."

Kurt pursed his lips and sighed, moving over to stand beside Finn. "What are you telling her?"

Finn looked at him but didn't reply.

"Okay…" Kurt nodded, looking at Finn closely. "You don't want to tell me, that's ok. But I can guess. And if it's what I think it is, then of course Rachel would want to hear it." Kurt smiled at Finn and patted his arm before turning away and walking back down towards his bedroom.

Finn stared after Kurt for a moment before quickly yelling out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT DID YOU GUESS I'M TELLING HER?"

Kurt stopped walking and looked back at Finn. "That doesn't matter. Whatever you want to say, Finn, whatever it is… Rachel will want to hear it. I guarantee it," and with that Kurt gave another smile before turning and walking off out of sight.

Finn stood there for a moment, but that didn't seem to help him understand what Kurt meant at all so he shook himself and walked off towards the front door.

It was time to go and meet Rachel and he would just have to worry about all the other stuff when he got there.


	3. Giving It Up

**~Omg, I am so sorry to anyone who has been waiting to read what happens next. I've been feeling so, so guilty for neglecting this; I've been feeling like I'm getting enough Finchel sweetness on the show, so I guess I haven't been particularly inspired and I've been focusing my attentions on Kinn instead. I am really sorry, but I thought I would just post a quick chapter. It's really short, so sorry for that too, but if I get a good response from it then I will definitely write more after this; I have to be inspired otherwise I might give this up =S. Hope you enjoy. This is in Rachel's P.O.V and the next one will be the same story line but in Finn's, if you can convince me to keep writing it.~**

**Chapter 2: Giving It Up**

She heard the knock on the door and knew that it was time to face the music. Heart racing, she dashed out of her room and walked quickly towards her front door. Breathless, she pulled it open to see him standing there looking flushed, and perhaps, nervous.

"Hey, Rach," he said, smiling at her and before she could utter a reply, Finn leant closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close into him.

Rachel breathed in the soft, musky smell of Finn, sighing in contentment. She could feel Finn's heart beating hard against her, which thrilled her in every sense of the word, and she couldn't help going red at the thought of what that could mean. Finn kept on squeezing her gently and he was holding her so tightly Rachel thought it would have been incredibly uncomfortable had it not been so mind-blowing and beautiful.

Eventually, Finn let go of her, and the loss of contact made Rachel's world feel dark and small. She needed Finn so much, needed him in all the ways she couldn't need him before, but she knew, she had to know otherwise she'd probably go sick with disappointment, that Finn was never going to be hers.

Finn looked at her as he drew back, his face redder than a tomato, and Rachel stared back at him, wide-eyed and inquisitive, daring Finn to tell her what that was about, or rather what it wasn't. But Finn didn't say anything. He just looked away from her, clearing his throat and then he reached up and scratched behind his ear like he always did when he was uncomfortable.

Rachel, still unable to say anything in fear she would blurt out everything she was feeling – as she so often did –, moved back into the house to let Finn inside. She stepped aside to close the door once Finn was standing in her living room, looking around the room like he was trying to find anything to look at but her.

Rachel drew in a deep breath and skipped happily over to Finn. She had to fix the awkwardness and tension in the room before it could possibly get any worse.

"So, Finn," she said, walking passed him and sitting down on one of the couches and crossing her legs in a business-like position, "I was thinking we could go to the park today. Shakespeare in the Park has started and I really think it would be a great opportunity to broaden our minds to the complex world of the Shakespearian Era."

Finn stared at her for a moment, but a small smile twitched on his face. After a brief moment, still smiling, he walked over and sat down on the couch opposite Rachel's. After he sat down he peered at her intently before he finally spoke again.

"That… that sounds nice, Rachel, but I was actually planning on something else for us to do today," he said slowly, before looking away from Rachel in embarrassment.

"Oh," Rachel muttered, softly. This was unusual; usually if Rachel had already planned something Finn would just go along with it and he only ever thought of something to do if Rachel hadn't scheduled something beforehand. "Well, what is it that you wanted to do?"

Finn spluttered for a moment. "I… well… I….Did you know that Kurt just borrowed this really awesome movie that's, like, really funny? It's so good… you should watch it! Come on, let's go and watch it with Kurt!" He blurted.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Is that really what you want to do?" She could tell by the way he was turning an even brighter red that it wasn't, but she was getting impatient to find out so she had to ask.

Finn looked at her after a moment and was looking like he was going to nod before he quickly lowered his head and looked down at the floor. "No," he mumbled without looking at her.

"Then what is it, Finn?" Rachel pressed, leaning towards him. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I'll do whatever you want to."

There was silence for a moment as Finn kept on looking down at the floor. Rachel could practically see his heart beating and his chest rising and falling so hard it looked almost like he was hyperventilating.

Rachel stood up and moved over to sit beside him. She felt him flinch in surprise as she sat so close to him that their thighs were pressed together. She went red but didn't move away and instead placed her hand on his back, working comforting circles over it.

After a moment, Finn lifted his head and it looked like he opened his mouth to stay something but as suddenly as his mouth opened, it was closing again and he was looking at her with an awestruck expression.

And then before she could even process anything else, his hand was moving to rest behind her neck and he was leaning closer to her, until, finally, his lips pressed against hers.


	4. Be With Me

**~Hey guys. Here's another chapter. It's very similar to the last one, except it's Finn's POV and the ending is a little different. Hope you enjoy. As always, sorry for the shortness and I will have more up for you soon =)~**

**Chapter 3: Be With Me**

He knocked on her door, his heart pumping hard, but he knew that it was time for him to finally do this, time to make that move. He was totally nervous though, and was pretty sure he was going to throw up all over the front door, but he managed to gulp it down and tried to put on a relaxed face when she opened the door.

He was pretty sure he looked like a complete bigot (that probably wasn't the right word to be used but it sounded right anyway) when Rachel peered around the door. She was looking at him and she looked so beautiful. He felt the air rush out of him as, before he could think twice about it, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her.

He could feel her heart beating and she smelt really nice… like strawberries, he guessed… and her boobs felt really nice and soft against chest. Damn, the mailman, the mailman, he thought.

He noticed after some hard thinking that he was squeezing Rachel too tightly and she could probably feel his erection against her, so he let go quickly and stepped back, feeling super awkward. Why did he have to always go so stupid when he was near her?

Clearing his throat and scratching his head and neither of them talked and it was really weird and Finn just wanted Rachel to please, please do something. As if in answer to the thoughts in his head, she stepped aside and let him into the house. He walked in mutely and stopped in the middle of the room. He wasn't sure how he was meant to do this. And he knew that he didn't want to draw particular attention to his crouch area right now, so he just stood there in the middle of the room like a complete idiot.

After a moment, he felt Rachel come closer and she sounded cheery when she spoke from over on the couch but Finn kind of missed the start bit of what she said because he was just concentrating on her sitting like that, her legs all crossed and sexy. He did manage to tune into the last part, though, which was something like: "…it would be a great opportunity to ...our minds to the complex world of the Shankerian Era."

He didn't know what on earth Shankerian meant but that didn't really matter. Rachel was just too cute for words. Smiling, he walked over and sat down and finally said something. Something that was working its way towards what he was really here for. He took a deep breath.

"That… that sounds nice, Rachel, but I was actually planning on something else for us to do today," he said slowly, before looking away from Rachel in embarrassment.

"Oh," Rachel muttered, softly. "Well, what is it that you wanted to do?"

Um… okay… he had at least expected a bit of a lean-way to compose himself, because, like, Rachel never just gave up on a plan without a fight… but this was good. It meant that this was going to be easier than he expected to get Rachel to the place he wanted to be in to do this. Not that he had any idea what his brilliant plan was… dammit. He actually had no answer to this question at all so he had to come up with something and fast. An idea popped into his head and he just had to go for it.

"I… well… I….Did you know that Kurt just borrowed this really awesome movie that's, like, really funny? It's so good… you should watch it! Come on, let's go and watch it with Kurt!" He blurted.

Ok. That wasn't so bad… in the scope of things. But, really, why bring Kurt into this? He didn't want Kurt around when he did… well, when he did what he wanted to do. And he definitely didn't want to watch a movie right now.

This wasn't a problem though because judging by Rachel's face she wasn't thrilled by the idea and she could see right through him because she was just too damn smart.

"Is that really what you want to do?" she asks him, raising her eyebrows in a Rachel Berry way and staring at him so hard that he feels his cheeks burn like fire and it kinda hurts.

He looks down, rubbing his cheeks and mumbles, "no" to the floor because he can't look at Rachel anymore. He just wants to reach over and… but he can't. They need to talk, first, right?

"Then what is it, Finn?" Rachel presses, leaning towards him. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I'll do whatever you want to."

Finn can feel her leaning towards him and the air around him suddenly feels hot and then, just as suddenly, she's sitting next to him and her thigh brushes his and he feels his heart beating so hard at the contact that he's pretty sure he might just die right there.

And then he almost died and went to heaven all over again when she placed her small hand on his back and started rubbing circles over it. It felt so warm and comforting and even, sexy… Finn just couldn't resist looking up at her then and even though things were really good at the moment, everything got even hotter when he looked at her face.

She just… she looked perfect; her big chocolate brown eyes staring at him and a small, gentle smile on her face and he could tell that she was just as nervous and happy as he was and he just couldn't help himself any longer.

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

Hers were soft and warm and he felt her mouth tremble against his as he pushed against her mouth a little harder, teasing her lip with his tongue and drawing her closer by slipping his hand behind her head.

She didn't protest, she just kissed him back and it was the best kiss ever, a kiss that Finn had been wanting and waiting for in so long.

And, as he kissed her, he knew that he was finally telling her, finally asking her:

"Be with me. I want you to be with me, for now and forever. Can you be with me now?"


End file.
